Misplacement In the world Inuyasha
by Sumie5
Summary: Me and my cousin were messing around when we began Thinking of a fan fiction with us in it and it became very fun this is just part one.
1. LOST IN TIME::

Ayumi: My cousin Katelyn.

Sumie: Me Amanda.

Kera: Sumie's cat.

Ryuann: The dragon spirit who is sealed in Sumie's dagger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Woof, woof." Yasha barked as he ran threw the yard "Yasha get back here." Katelyn yelled "I gasp am paint out of breath." Amanda said sitting on the grass She looked to the side seeing a cat she had never seen before "Weird." she said. Katelyn had just put Yasha Back in the gate with Luke She then walked over to Amanda "Hey what's wrong?" She asked, "I just saw a cat." Amanda said "it was probably Oscar." Katelyn said "No he is inside." Amanda said she saw the cat again and got up and began Running towards it. Katelyn Sighed and began fallowing Amanda, as soon as she found Amanda She saw her staring At the well "Amanda You ok?" Katelyn asked "huh what oh sorry the cat just disappeared and I am getting a weird feeling from this well." She said "Its nothing." Katelyn said and Began Walking off Amanda beside her Soon the wells top burst off and two hands grabbed Amanda and Katelyn…

**-----Three hours later-----**

Amanda Woke up as a half demon with Silver hair and Ocean blue eyes, she even wore a red kimono shirt and red kimono skirt. She noticed she was a half dog demon. "KATELYN, KATELYN WAKE UP…. DAMN IT WAKE UP!" she said and punched her cousin "Oww Damn what was that for?" Katelyn asked. "WIND SCAR!" A familiar voice said "DRAGON STRIKE!" another said "Wind scar?" Katelyn said "Dragon strike?" Amanda said, "Lets climb." Katelyn said. They began climbing until they saw it they thought their eyes were playing tricks on them "Inuyasha and…" Katelyn stopped "Sesshomaru?" Amanda said finishing Katelyn sentence. "Hey who are you half demons?" Inuyasha asked. "Imp sumie and this is…." Amanda couldn't think of a name for her cousin "My name is Ayumi." Katelyn said, "Hi my name is Kagome, and this is Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha." Kagome said "nice to meet you." Ayumi said ((Ok that's what they will be recognized as until they go back to their era.)) Sesshomaru began looking at Sumie he growled and ran towards her then took her from The group "HOLY SHIT AYUMI!" she yelled But as that happened a twin tailed cat with cream neck fur Came to Sumie's aid but failed though she kept fallowing them. With a dagger in her mouth "Oh great now she gets herself in trouble." Ayumi said. Like this has happened every day of their life. Sumie was out cold when Sesshomaru was putting her down and looked at Sumie As she slept Kera the little kitten looked at Sumie. "My lord why did you bring a half breed here?" Jaken asked looking at sumie Sesshomaru said nothing to Jaken but "Jaken Go and get something to eat." He then sat down next to Sumie and looked at Her "Sigh Where did she come from?" he asked himself. Inuyasha was yelling at Kagome. Ayumi sighed shaking her head "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha fell flat on his face "Damn you Kagome…" he said with his face in the ground. "Inuyasha you really need to stop being so stubborn." Shippou said "Oh yeah!" Inuyasha said and began torturing Shippou "OWWW!" Shippou Yelled "Inuyasha SIT BOY!" Kagome said and Inuyasha fell once again. Miroku smiled as he rubbed his cheek after getting slapped by Sango. "Knock it off you perverted monk." Sango said and began petting Kirara. Ayumi sighed and Sat down against a tree. "So Ayumi Where do you And Sumie come from?" Kagome asked. "Oh um Future America." Ayumi said. "Really so your not from this era." Kagome said "No we're not." Ayumi said. And began thinking what Her and Sumie's life would be like now. When sumie woke up she saw Sesshomaru looking down at her "WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled "I didn't expect you to wake up by now half breed." Sesshomaru said "HALF BREED MY NAME IS SUMIE FOR YOUR INFORMATION DISCUTING BASTERED." She said 'Oh my god did I really say that and to Sesshomaru I'm so dead.' She thought. "What did you say?" he asked "N-nothing." Sumie said I need to be more careful around him one slip up and I am dead. She thought and began eating some fish rin gave her. "Thanks." She said, "My name is Rin and this is Lord Sesshomaru and that over there is Jaken and Ah-uhn." Rin said "Thanks I'll remember that." Sumie said 'not like I haven't already. 'She thought and began Looking up at the sky where the sun once was there was now a moon and stars.

**----500 years into the future.-----**

"AMANDA! KATELYN! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?" Kyle Amanda's 10-Year-old brother yelled looking for his sister and cousin "Kyle have you found them yet?" Amanda's mother asked "No, The weird thing is that the Well is missing its top." Kyle said and looked at it "Well don't go near it you might fall in and break and your neck." Micah Amanda's Step dad well 4th step dad said. "Ok." Kyle said and began walking towards his Mother and step dad.

**-----In feudal Japan----**

Amanda sighed as she began thinking of all the possible things Sesshomaru could do He might even kill her She began worrying until He told Rin and Jaken to leave ah-uhn left with them "You're a feisty half breed aren't you?" Sesshomaru asked "Yes I am what of…." Sumie was cut off as her face became a dark shade of red Sesshomaru had just kissed her she pulled away "W-why d-d-did you d-d-d-do th-that?" She asked. "I don't know." He said. Sumie looked at him weird. "o...kay." she said and looked at him.

Me: Hey This is chapter one let me know how u liked it.


	2. Sesshomarus first day at school

Ok so I did not plan on chapter one to be a hit oh well here is chap 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sumie and Ayumi left for home "Come on we have to catch up in school." Sumie whispered "yeah on three…" Ayumi Said "1….2…3.." They said and Jumped into the bone-eaters well. Soon they were home "Man I am never going to go threw that again." Amanda said "me either." Katelyn said When they got out they Walked inside amandas house and what do you know they saw "SESSSHOMARU!" Amanda yelled "INUYASHA!" Katelyn yelled "Well this is where you two were heading..." sesshomaru said "Amanda!" a familer voice yelled "OH SHIT!" Amanda said and closed her eyes Soon her little 10-year-old brother Crashed into her "Man kyle Can't you ever be more sivilized?" Amanda asked. kyle just tilted his head "by the way where did Those two come from?" Kyle asked "Where else the fudal era." She said and sighed "YOU MEAN ITS REAL!" Kyle said "No." she said "man." Kyle said and got up and walked away from his sister. "One of these days I oughta hurt you..." She muttered As Sesshomaru helped her up. "Thanks." Amanda said and blushed "Your welcome." he said and kissed her. Makeing Her dog ears apper. "AMANDA YOUR STILL...A..." Katelyn said "Still a what?" Amanda asked "Hanyou." Katelyn whispered "OH CRAP!" she yelled. And ran into her room Sesshomaru fallowing she looked at her mirror And saw she was still a half-demon. "I can't go to school like this!" Amanda said "I'll go with you." Sesshomaru said "I need a break from My sibling anyway." sesshomaru said. "O...kay." Amanda said. when she ot ready for bed Sesshomaru Was gaurd dog For the Bathroom He wouldn't let Amanda out of his site. but he did stay outside the bathroom...When amanda went to bed Sesshomaru Well He slep against the wall.."Amanda time to get up." Her grandmother said Soon amanda got ready for school and put a cap on her head. And then Walked off With Sesshomaru fallowing her he was awake before her. he carried her to school. When there Sesshomaru kept an eye on the High schoolers Growling He did Punch a certain Kid makeing the others able to see him "Oh man..." Amanda said as elena Walked up to her "Hey amanda Whats with the hat?" Elena asked "N-nothing." Amanda studdered Well her looks did change And her nose More scencitive it was like a dogs nose. She tryed to stop Elena from taking the cap off. "Elena quit it!  
amanda said Finnaly the bell rang "Im safe for now." Amanda said and sighed and went to her first period then before she knew it she was at lunch eating Some food Sesshomaru didn't eat. "Amanda I have to say That guy there is hot." Elizibeth said "Shut it lizzie." Amanda said when she began eating Elena for no reason Took Amandas hat off makeing Her ears show. "Oh SHIT!" Amanda said sesshomaru took his obi top off and Placed it on amandas head Littlerly making lizzie blush. "Ok that guy has guts." Elizibeth said Still blushing ((Ok i gave my friend elizebeth the nick name lizzie because she liked it so do not get confused.)) "Im already taken By sumie." He said Refering to Amanda as he kissed her cheek making Lizzie Super jelous. When they got home Amanda packed some of her things and some Treats for rin and Jaken She then Got some canned cat food for kera and then they left. Amanda was on Sesshomarus back With her back pack Full of goddies and Clothes Sesshomaru then jumped in the well And then jumped out the bone eaters well Then Began running Using his demonic speed twords Rin and jaken. "Master jaken where is lord sesshomaru?" Rin asked "how am I supposed to know!" Jaken yelled soon Sesshomaru walked up to them and let sumie down off his back. "Rin I have something for you." Sumie said taking out a ring pop and opened it "What is it." she said "its candy." she said "Slip it on your finger and You can eat the Candy jewl." she said smiling Rin did just that and tasted it "YUMMY." she said and began Sucking on the ring pop. "jaken try some soda." Sumie said and opened it He began drinking it and Loved it though he acted like he hated it Sumie and Sesshomaru Began eating some ramen that she brought the kind you have to cook She had finnished at home and brought it with her. As they drank some Coke Kera ate the cat food with A smile. and Played with some of the cat toys Sumie brought. Ayumi did the same but she actully bought her stuff "Well I brought Dr. pepper. Chips, Bubble gum, And some other things And I know kagome brought some stuff as well." She said. "As a matter of fact I did." Kagome said. and smiled. When Both groups were finished eating they headed out looking for naraku Little did they know He was After both Ayumi and Sumie...

-Narakus castle-

Naraku was Sitting Looking in kannas mirror watching both girls from So called Future amarica.. "Kagura go and Pay sesshomaru a visit Kanna You go after Inuyasha.." Naraku said 'Those two half demons shall be mine.' he thought.

-to be continued.-


	3. Hanyounapped

(Continued)

Sumie and Sesshomaru smiled at eachother until they heard something "DANCE OF THE BLADES!" a voice said It was Kagura. "SUMIE WATCH OUT!" Sesshomaru yelled and Picked her up and Then jumped out of the way as kera picked rin up and Ah-uhn picked Jaken up and they jumped into the air. "What the hell was that?" Sumie asked. "Kagura." Sesshomaru said and growled. "Kagura!" Sumie said 'Now I remember The dance of the blades that's kaguras attack.' Sumie thought and Then she looked at Sesshomaru who was growling furiously With defence. "Sesshomaru.." Sumie said.

(Ayumi)

Kanna had attacked Ayumi and the others As she was told "You can not win." Kanna said and attacked. She had kohaku with her and an army of demons. "KOHAKU!!!" Sango said As she battled her brother. 'onea-san Forgive me...' Kohaku thought as he Attacked Sango. "FOX FI...RE!!!!!!!!!!!" shippou Yelled and began running from demons. "WIND SCAR!!!!!!" Inuyasha said "GO!!!" kagome said and let an arrow go. "WIND TUNNAL!!!" miroku said.

(Sumie)

"DRAGON STRIKE!!!" Sesshomaru said Sumie threw her dagger "Dragon flame!!!" Sumie said and The dagger became engulphed in flames. Kera attacked some of the demons and growles "STAFF OF TWO HEADS!!!" Jaken said using his staff as ah-uhn used his icy blue beams. When the smoke cleared Everybody was ok but Sumie was gone And at Inuyashas group Aumi was as well. "SUMIE!!!" Sesshomaru said and began fallowing her scent until it disappered.

(Narakus palace.)

"LET ME GO DAMN IT!!!" Sumie said and Growled "Shut it Half breed." Kagura said and droped Sumie infront of Naraku as a demon did the same with Ayumi "Ayumi..." Sumie asked "Sumie?" Ayumi asked. "Why are we here?" Sumie asked. "Scilence." Naraku said "Ayumi did You hear that?" Sumie said "Naraku Why the hell Do you want us?" Ayumi said. "To lure Sesshomaru and Inuyasha..and Kill them." Naraku said "YOU BASTERED!!!" Sumie said and growled. "you better not harm one hair on their heads!!!" Ayumi said and growled. "Or else!!!" They both said "Or else what?" Naraku said  
WE WILL KILL U." They said "I'd like to see that." Naraku said and smiled. "ewwwwwwwwwwww." They both said "He is flirting with us." Ayumi whispered "Sick." Sumie whispered. and gaged. "Well well It seems They Have come." Naraku said

(Outside)

"NARAKU GIVE BACK SUMIE!!!" Sesshomaru demanded "AND AYUMI!!!" Inuyasha Yelled. "hahahaha. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru You mean these two." naraku said and Brought out Sumie and Ayumi "SESSHOMARU!!! INUYASHA!!!" they both yelled "What did you do to them?!?!" Sesshomaru demanded. "nothing...yet." Naraku said. "Naraku give back sumie..." Sesshomaru said "Or else." he said Then the battle began and lasted for hours then Naraku was defeated but he swore he would return. Sumie was Fast asleep In sesshomarus arms as Ayumi slept In Inuyashas arms Making kagome Very jelouse. "Sumie I know You can't hear me right now...but I want you to stay by my side forever." Sesshomaru said "SESSHOMARU PROPOSED!!!" Kagome. "Damn women You said that when Miroku and sango were talking after we defeted the giant salamander." Inuyasha said. Makeing sango and miroku Blush. Sumie woke up and looked up at Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru." she said and smiled she then kissed him but she told him that they Would have to wait on becoming mates Due to she was still in school.


	4. the big surprise

Amanda sighed as she Sat in her 7th period class she was thinking off Sesshomaru. "Amanda.." Andrew said "huh?…oh yeah." She said "You love that demon or something…" Andrew asked "yeah I do." Amanda said when the bell rang she walked out side she saw Sesshomaru "sumie I Can't wait any longer it has been a month scence we talked about becoming mates and I know naraku will come after you again." He said "Sesshomaru are you really that desperate to mate with me?" She asked. He nodded and kissed her deeply with passion. She pulled away "Sesshomaru lets take this to the fudal era." She said and smiled. "alrright." He said and smiled he picked her up bridle style and took her to the fuedle era and searched foor a perfact spot until he found a perfact spot with a waterfall and some hot springs surrounded by cherrie blossoms and irises. "Sesshomaru its beautiful." Sumie said and smiled. She kissed him deeply as he sat her down and Let her undress and get into a hotspring. Sumie looked up when she heared the water make a unusal sound and saw Sesshomaru naked in the hotspring with her he smirked and swam up to sumie and held her close to him as he swam behind a few rocks that made a perfact mating spot He smiled and began

Five hours later

They were out of breath as Sesshomaru gave one last thrust into Sumie spilling his seed into her he then bit her collar bone and marked her as his mate "now…your…mine…" he said inbetween breaths Sumie smiled as she layed her head on his chest and fell fast asleep. When she woke up Sesshomaru was gone but she got up and got dressed anyway she then felt a sharp pain in her stomach "AHHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed in pain sesshomaru came to her and saw her on the ground clutching her stomach "Sumie!!!" He said and picked her up and held her seeing her ears pinned back like they where he knew something was not right as Sumie buried her head in Sesshomarus chest as the pain got more intence "Damn I hate to say this but I need to take you to kaede." He said and rushed to keade as fast as he could soon the cramp ceaced and They were there "HEY OLD HAG!!!!!" he yelled "Sesshomaru what is it?" Keade asked and looked at sumie "Listen can I ask you something in privet?" he asked and keade nodded "come with me." She said luckily Inuyasha and the others were not there "Now what is it." Keade asked "Can you test Sumie to see if she is carrying my pup." He said and keade nodded and smiled she then gave sumie a potion and told them to wait 30 minutes if sumie does not bleed she is carrying a pup if she does bleed she isn't. They waited 30minutes and Sumie checked and saw she did not bleed at all And she alerted Sesshomaru who was outside "What Your pregnant!!!" he said and smiled he picked her up and spinned her around happily. "yes I am pregnant who knows what it will be." She said and kissed him. She smiled and felt him rub the mark making her mone soon he stoped as he began growling Inuyasha was standing there "DAMN IT SESSHOMARU WHY ARE YOU HERE!?!" he yelled. "Not now Inuyasha Im spending time with my mate." He said and put sumie down. "Why the hell would you have a mate?" Inuyasha asked "None of your bussness Inuyasha." he said. and looked at Sumie. "get kera to take you to jaken and rin." he wispered as he whistled for kera. kera came but sumie did not leave "Sesshomaru I am not leaving you." She said and looked at ayumi who was getting curious. "Ok sumie whats...'gasp' SUMIE YOUR MARKED.!!!!!" ayumi yelled kagome and the others looked at sesshomaru as he growled "Im the one who marked her." he said to ayumi and picked sumie up bridle stule and took her to the others.

-------The next day-------

Sumie woke up and jumped into the bone eaters well Heading home and began working in school soon andrew bugged her by pulling her dog ear. "Oww." she said and looked at andrew "sorry but I wanted to let you know that your neck has a bruise on it." he said and looked at her. "I know..." She said "it will stay there forever." she said and sighed. Amanda looked up at the ceiling and when she was walking to her next class another cramp began and she fell to the ground Soon before she knew it she saw Sesshomaru Pushing kids out of his way just to get to her. "Sumie its ok Im here." he said holding her in his arms she burried her head in his chest as the cramp worsened and he became more and more worried. "Hey Whats wrong with her?" Elena asked. Elizabeth and andrew were wondering the same thing. "Damn this pup Its causing her great pain already." he muttered and realized That elena and Elizabeth had over heared. "You mean she is pregnant?" Elena asked "Yes she is And Im the Father." Sesshomaru said and Growled picking Amanda up bridle style. "Listen You tell anybody about this And I will kill you." he said and dashed off. to Amandas house he layed her on her bed when the cramp sceced and sighed. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE WHEN YOU KNEW THAT THE CRAMPS WOULD BE WORSE HERE." he yelled "S-sesshomaru..." she said "Sorry Im getting over protective." he said and sighed "I just don't want to lose you or the pup." he said and kissed her.


	5. The day has arrived

When Amanda returned to school She was in 4th period she sighed and looked at Elena as she gritted her teeth when a cramp commenced "Damn it" Amanda said as here ears pinned back and sighed. And began holding her stomach she then Heard the bell ring for lunch And Smiled and began heading to the courtyard Seeing Kera she smiled and began petting her "Why Kera? Why Did I have to become Sesshomaru's mate?" Amanda asked, "Is it because I really love him?" She asked herself "Well any reason only five more months till this pup is born." She said freaking Kera out "It's a joke." Amanda said Kera meowed and smiled. And then looked as Elena came "Hey amanda why didn't u eat or get your meds?" Elena asked. "Because I will eat in the feudal era and my meds will hurt the pup." She said and sighed. She then looked down at the ground until a shadow came over her "Sumie…" A voice said Amanda looked up and saw Sesshomaru "hey." She said and sighed as she began looking at her friends. "Come on time to go home." He said as he picked her up "Sesshomaru!!! I am…home." She said and sighed, "When I am not able to control the pain anymore I will come to the feudal era." She said and sighed "And I will give birth there." She said. "But I won't be able to protect you here." He said and came to disunion "Sumie You stay here And I will as well." He said "Along with Jaken and rin." Sesshomaru said and kissed her Deeply "Alright But ease up on the kisses Ok My friends are watching…" Amanda said. "Alright." He said.

--------Five Months Later-----

Sesshomaru had rushed Sumie to The feudal era she was in labor Sesshomaru Rushed by Inuyasha And into keade's village "Keade!!!" He yelled And Keade ran out "I knew that you would come for my assistance when sumie went into labor." Keade said Ayumi Began worrying and soon looked around "Sesshomaru It's Going to be Alright." Ayumi said as he left the hut after leaving sumie in there with Keade. Sumie was in great pain as Sesshomaru paced outside He could hear her screams as time past soon became frantic but it passed when He heard one last scream Fallowed by a tiny wail He ran in and saw a small ¾ Demon with black dog ears and magenta stripes on its cheeks and a lock of black hair. "Sesshomaru we have a son." Sumie said smiling at the baby who was wrapped in a small blanket He stopped crying and soon fell asleep. "Heh, Sweet little fellow what should his name be?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat next to sumie "Kemori." was all she said and she soon smiled and looked at the young baby as he slept. Ayumi walked in and gave a sweet "aww." At the newborn as it slept peacefully.

-----------2 weeks later----------

Sumie was fully healed at this time and was headed to the bone eaters well With Kemori fast asleep Sesshomaru gave her permission to take him scence she had school and She wanted to show him to her mom and family. When she came up from the well She was greeted by her mom and dad "Mom, Dad No hugs." She said and looked at the baby "Oh my god He is so adorable." Her mother said "Thanks." She said. "What's his name Amanda?" Kyle asked "Kemori." She said "Amanda come on lets get you and Kemori to school." her grandmother said Amanda nodded and began heading to the truck When at school kemori was getting alot of attention "He is so cute amanda." Elena said "Yeah And what kind of demon is he?" andrew asked "3/4th demon." she said and smiled at The small Baby who was sleeping after a long Trip of crying.


End file.
